


Happy girl

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Escape, F/M, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, On the Run, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Happy<br/>lifted and saved from the sands<br/>one day she bled, left in dark to dread<br/>the day she'd feel the Demon's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy girl

 

In my cage, my open barred cage, I faced the wall as their white arms reached through the bars to me. They all begged for a touch as my hands rested at my legs, waiting to start.

_“Come here, Happy. Pretty Happy girl.”_

_“I have something to put a real smile on that face.”_

_“Make me smile, Happy Happy.”_

My mother had named me something different but I couldn’t remember what it was. Immortan Joe took me years ago as tracked down meat for this demons. He found me instead, playing and laughing in the sand. I showed him my hand puppets out of animal skulls and it made him laugh under his mask.

“Where is your family, happy girl?”

I pointed to the hut behind us, my parents had been “sleeping” for days and I only stayed outside because they would not wake up or move. Immortan Joe took my skulls, a dress and me into his arms as he strapped me into his metal beast and rode us away from my hut. I was to be a distraction from the sands of the desert.

That was twenty years ago, the last time I saw the whole shine of the sand. Sometimes, it would slip through my windows and while no one was there, I would reach out and play with the shine, letting it warm my fingers. When I was little, there would always be a white demon boy my size there playing with bugs and wild dogs as he waved back to me. The bigger demons would hit and spit at him whenever he looked at my window. He always accepted my fruit as I tossed it out the window, the smile as he bit into the fruit would bring joy to my face. I never knew his name but he was my only friend besides Joe. The demon boy stayed as a secret from him so he wouldn’t get hurt more.

Immortan Joe had kept me in a large enough room for me to grow and play, there was more shine then. The door would always be locked from the outside hall and throughout the day I could laugh as loud as I wanted as I waited for him to return to me. Joe had taught me many things. I learned about letters, number, stories, clean armor, fighting and how to be a lady. He never let me call him Papa.

“ _One day_ , he said, ” _You’ll get to call me something better._ “

Everything was fine and "proper” until five years ago, a white demon snuck into my room as I practiced a song Joe liked hearing from me. I remembered it like it was a nightmare. Back then, my dress stayed white and my hair was long and beautiful.

“Hello there, girl.”

“Hello.”

He kept the door open as the smell of Joe’s oil pits entered the room.

“What is your name?”

“Happiness. Joe says I’m his Happy.”

“ _Happy._ Pretty name for a pretty young like you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He licked his lips like he was hungry so I offered him some food like Joe had taught me. He ate like an animal but still he licked his lips.

“Where is Joe?”

It was the last thing that was normal until he stepped forward. I had seen his demons outside in the sand before but none of them were ever this close to me. Joe had said it was for a good reason. He wasn’t as tall as Joe but he had been intimidating enough. I hadn’t realized I backed into the wall near my bed.

“He is busy and won’t be coming tonight. He sent me and wanted me to give you something.”

“He’s never missed a night even if he wasn’t feeling well.”

“I am aware you are a beautiful young woman, taught so well by Joe and I know you would do anything to make him happy.”

I would have done anything for Joe. He saved me for the evils of the desert and always took care of me. I felt the front of my dress raise as I stood confused and unsure of what was happening. His face was near the skin of my neck as he smelled me. His hand felt the bare skin of my thighs.

“You smell nice, pretty Happy.”

“Joe says it’s from a flower. I don’t remember what it is. What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop? I can tell Joe but he would be disappointed…”

“No. I don’t want to make him mad.”

“Move your feet apart.”

His voice was kind but the roughness of his hands made me jump. It got closer to the in-between place until his fingers to my skins made me shake. It was strange and new. I closed my eyes wishing Joe was there.

“What are you doing?”

“A pretty young like you show know of things like this. Many, many things.”

I whimpered as he fingers went deeper but how was that possible?

“Like what?”

“How to adjust.”

One of his hands covered my mouth all while he moved his arm under my dress and grunted as the force of his hand thrusted up between my legs. I let out a scream into his palm as I closed my legs around his hand. I had never known pain like that before.

“Stop, it hurts!”

“Shh, my Happiness, we must be quiet so we don’t disturb others on the outside of the room. I can make the pain go away.”

“Please make it stop!”

“As you wish.”

He moved his hand away, dragging his fingers up as they made my hair stand. His fingertips were doing something to me as they moved in a circle. Something wasn’t right but the weak feeling was something I wanted more of. I felt ashamed for Joe not teaching me this. I grabbed on to his shoulders as I started to slide on the wall.

“How do you feel now, Happy?”

“I, _ah_ , I don’t know…”

“Would you like me to tell you? You feel superb,” he whispered in my ear. He reached around me to pull the hair from my neck. “Do me a favor, don’t scream.”

His teeth sank into my neck and he sucked hard. The feeling everywhere was all going to a building in my stomach. He growled in my flesh as my eyes clenched shut. The sound of a metal thunder drew our eyes to the door. I blinked as Joe stood in the doorway. The demon quickly backed away as Joe stormed the room. He looked at dress caught on my legs as the demon moved from the wall.

“It was her, sir! She let me in!”

The pain and unknown feeling was too much for me to understand. I looked up, seeing the demon on the floor. Joe had stomped his foot into the demon’s head, squishing him like a bug. He turned and looked at me through his anger eyes. Before, they were always calm and light towards me. Joe lifted my clean dress, watching the red drip down my thighs. It had happened before but not like this and this was a much different feeling.

“What did he do? Show me!”

“H-He said you weren’t coming tonight and that he would teach me something I should already know by now!”

“You let him do this.”

“I don’t know what he did!”

“What else did he show you?!”

“Just his fingers and he bit my neck! That was it, I swear!”

He slapped me across the face as I landed on the demon. I screamed as I moved away from the foul smelling on the floor. Joe had changed and I never saw the happiness in his face ever again. He moved my hair aside, tracing the tender pot with his finger. He let out a roar as I jumped, not wanting to be the center of his anger. His fist smashed into the metal wall leaving a dent.

“You were supposed to be mine!”

“What?”

His fingers disappeared into my long hair and he dragged me from the room. There were so many halls and several more white demons that licked their lips when they saw me. I knew they didn’t want food.

There was a dark room with a single bit of shine coming from the wall. On the other side was a large cage but it wasn’t as large as my room. He pushed me in, slamming the door behind me. My white dress stuck to the red on the inside of my thigh as I stumbled back to the door, thinking it were only a jest.

“Joe? Joe! Please don’t leave me here! Please not in the dark!”

I tried reaching out to him, urging him to him around. He turned his back and left. After that, I saw him a few more times. Meals were brought but they were nothing compared to what Joe would give me. The demons would always sit on the outside of my cell. They gave me hell until one day I lifted parts of my dress. I moved part of my body until they quieted down, I would sit turned to the wall until nightfall when they left. That’s when I exploded. First was my mind, letting the days blend together, then certain grooves on the rocks near my bars. That was when I decided to explore my skin.

My hands would go over the smoothness, the dirtiness. Why were they so amazed by me? After swallowing my fear, I slowly and carefully explored the wondrous place in-between… I enjoyed the feeling and the bliss it left me in. It always left a smell in the sand as I always tried to cover it by morning before they came back until one of them knew my secret.

_“I can smell you.”_

_“What can you smell?”_

_“Your essence there between your legs. Let me have some and I give you something you want in return.”_

_“Give me a small bottle and what I need. Then you shall have the sand my essence falls to…”_

I was left alone in the dark with the demons, I shut them all out as I focused on my fingers. Starting was hard, doing was worse. Mostly, I only wanted them to leave me alone but they all always came back with small bottles for my sand. I went faster as they encouraged me.

“Let us see. Let us hear you. Just come to the damn edge!”

“If I can’t finish in silence, you will never get your sand.”

The voices stopped as I tried to stay quiet. The bliss ran through me again as I clawed at the wall. I was no longer ashamed of what I was doing. Joe wasn’t going to come back for me and I knew I could survive on my own. There was only one today as he licked his lips at the sight of the wet sand.

“Did you bring me what I asked for?”

He nodded as he tossed a thin pair of leathers through the bars. I slipped them on under the dress, rolling up the bottoms to keep them hidden from wondering eyes. I gave the demon two bottles as he chuckled and crawled away past the wooden door. I missed Joe terribly but hated him all the same, wanting dearly to escape and leave this Hell. I watched the shine far away from my wall as it moved with the time. I wondered if the boy was missing me or even cared if I existed. His eyes weren’t those of the ones asking for my sand. I remember they were innocent as I had once been.

Heavy footsteps took me from my thoughts as I looked to the wooden door. Immortan Joe was as majestic as he ever was. I fixed my dress to attempt to make myself presentable and to hide the pants as clothes were a hard thing to come by.

“You put your hair up. How did you manage that?”

“You never come by to cut my hair anymore. It grew too long so I braided it and tied it up tight with small cattle bones to keep it still.”

“Well, well, my Happy. Aren’t you resourceful? Still playing with bones, I see.”

“The bones and your demons keep me plenty company.”

“The demons are incapable of conversation. Most of what they say is useless, especially to you.”

“Really, Joe? Because they told me everything, about what to do, what they liked. The meaning of the word _pleasure_ all while I sat at the back of my cage like the good, happy girl you taught me to be. I’ve always wanted to ask you, were you going to make me your pet? Do a trick? Serve you almost clear water and dried peach pits? Why? What was going through your head?!”

I press my head against the bars, challenging him to yank my hair out again. Instead, he holds my face like he used to.

“You were supposed to be mine.”

“Your what, Joe?”

“ _Mine_ , my wife, motherness, the light in my darkness. What my demon did to you was something I was supposed to do myself. I was going to take you as mine.”

Every dirty word from his demons came flooding back as I looked him in the eyes.

“So I was your pet. Being quiet, sitting up straight, _please and thank you_. None of it was because you cared for me?”

“When I saw you playing in the sand, I saw the light and innocence that no longer existed in my world. You were everything, now it’s gone.”

“I’m still here, Joe. It wasn’t my fault.”

“I know but they still talked to you through the bars.”

I laughed as I turned to my wall.

“And who’s fault is that? You could have killed that demon in the hall and left me alone in my room.”

“I only wanted you to feel the dark as I did. Just for a few days. Days turned to weeks then months and each time I saw him with you against the wall, there was so much anger again and I left you.”

“You may as well just leave me here. They _did_ tell me things, Joe. Things like the first demon told me. They pulled out parts of themselves and showed me. I kept my closed eyes for so long that when I thought you weren’t coming back for me and that you were giving me to them, I started to look and listen and now they taught me so much.”

“You lie. They know nothing.”

I lean against the bars, letting my hands wander him as I had imagined sometimes. Though I wanted no more part in his world, he wanted me to be his, so I figured I showed him what I learned. I gave a small moan, as my hands went down his neck and down from his armor as they rested at the top of his belt.

“What if you liked it? I’m still here.”

I test his resistance as my hand slowly curves to the bottom of his leathers. He was much bigger than his demons as theirs were just flaps of meat. His fingers gripped onto the bars as I moved my hand like the demons taught me. _Slow but tight._ I watched his eyes as they burned something new into me. I saw no anger but something just as terrifying. I saw hunger.

“Would you really have taught me this, Joe? This doesn’t seem like things you teach a lady.”

His hand reached my neck through the bars as his thumb brushed my bottom lip. I was intrigued for the slightest moment, wondering what he could make me feel with his lips.

“I would have taught you so much more, in so many different places. The dark has changed you.”

His hand moved down, forming around front of my dress and around my breast. His hand was strong and hungry like his eyes but it didn’t scare me still.

“No, you changed me. My time alone has made me grown accustom to these feelings.”

I stop and back away out of his reach.

“Get back here.”

“I screamed the same thing when you left me here.”

“Happiness, you get back here right now or I will listen to you scream as I let my demons have you.”

“You bluff.”

“I promise.”

“Then bring them, bring your demons.”

I reach into the sand for the cattle bone I had been sharpening for weeks with my teeth.

“And if I do and watch like I may then take you for the whore that you are?”

“Then I will kill them, I’ll slash them to ribbons and wear their blood. Wave after wave, they will go down and when I’m done, I’m coming for you! I’ll make you sorry you ever found me, Joe! I’m not your damn possession!”

He laughed triumphantly as he clapped his hands.

“You’ve grown so much and I think it’s time I let you go. You’ve learned your lesson beautifully.”

“What lesson?”

“To survive… The last time I remember your dress was white.”

“It’s been a long time.”

“And I’ve never seen you wear pants. I can only imagine what you had to do to get other things.”

He held me to the bars as he collected the dress with his fingers until it held at his wrist. The band holding the leathers up was already loose as he reached in and stroked at my in-between. I let the bone go as the breath was stolen from me. He played with me until I grabbed on to him while I climbed from his fingers. His eyes stay to the sand in my cell, seeing the rocks rather than the lush sand on the outside.

“You give them your sand don’t you? Touch by a woman? Perhaps I should find someone with your sand and find out what so wonderful. I will be back for you tonight. I was going to be gentle and patient but since you are so hell-bent on being a woman, then I will take you as such.”

I smirked as I back away from the bars.

“She was dead since the moment you pulled her from that room and tossed her in here. I no longer care.”

“We will see, I’ll have you screaming mine by nightfall for all my demons to hear.”

The wooden door echoed as his footsteps disappeared. I felt panic rush through me. He would know of what I did to my sand to trade it. He would kill his demons and seal my cage shut and I would never see the light of day again. I pulled the bones from my hair as it cascaded down my shoulders and my back. A small shuffle came from the door as I got to my feet.

“Happiness?”

“Who is there?”

I saw a flash of white skin and clenched the bone that was still in my hand. The demon rounded the corner as I stayed silent. His eyes weren’t dark and hungry like the others. He was smaller and more gentle looking than the rest. It was my demon boy.

“Get one last look demon boy, tonight is the death of you and me, I suggest if you have a bottle, destroy it or Joe will have your blood.”

“I am not here for ya sweet sand, lovely. Don’t get me wrong, it does smell sweet but I would never watch ya while ya make it. That’s juss rude.”

He pulled a key from his pocket, the grooves where similar to the key Joe kept in his armor.

“If you touch me, I will kill you.”

“Well now, if ya kill me, then ya’ll never get out and ya’ll be tired to ya new fluffy bed while Immo Joe fills ya with babies.”

“What’s a babies?”

“Don’t joke me woman, I’m not in the mood though I enjoy a laugh.”

“You know my name, so what is yours?”

“I am Nux.” As he opens the metal bars, my eyes wonder to the chain at his side. It was a single metal chain sown through various fruit pits.

“You were the one I gave my fruit to.”

“Stop talking and leave the dress.”

“I’ll be naked.”

“Ya’re wearing leathers.”

“That’s all I have besides the dress.”

He rolled his eyes as he stripped his jacket, tossing it in my face. He was impatient as he turned, waiting for me to redress. My hair continued to get caught in the grooves of the jacket.

“Nux, do you have a knife?”

He pulled one from the jacket with a smile.

“Remember if ya kill me, ya don’t leave.”

I gathered what hair I and slashed it from my shoulders. It fell in a rain of brown waves as I gave the knife back.

“Okay, Happiness. Les go.”

He grabbed me by the hand, leading me into the halls I didn’t remember. We ducked into shadows and waited for the longest. We made it to the end of the garages when he pulled a large sack from his pocket.

“If ya want to get out, Happy, ya do as say word to word, _aya_?” I shook my head. The sack fit over me snuggly as he lifted me over his shoulder. “I need ya to play dead, don’t move a sound, don’t move until I say so or they’ll know and take ya back to Joe, understand?”

“Yes,” I whisper.

Nux pushes me higher on his shoulder and holds me there was me walks outside. The shine greets me as the sack gets warm real quick. After a while of walking, I hear more voices that taunt him and say words I never heard before. One voice almost makes me jump as I try to stay as still as possible.

“Nux! Ya animal shit, ya can’t leave!”

“Another one for the Coyotes. It’s too diseased to leave here.”

I heard the demon smell the bag and retch at its stench.

“Get it outta here before the dogs get ahold of it or ya’re cleaning that shit!”

“ _Aya_. I’ll be back before night then.”

I kept my mouth covered as he set me on top of the other bodies. The smell was almost too unbearable as I tried not to cough. A roar filled the air as my body jerked. I rolled from the top of the pile and hit the side of the cart as I looked through the hole in the sack. I saw the bars of my old room, saying goodbye to my safe prison. For a strange reason, I trusted Nux. I closed my eyes and waited as the engine hurt my ears. It roared louder and louder, the bag was all too hot now and the sack was sticking to the running sweat on my body. Only when the cart halted to a stop did I open my eyes.

The canyon through the hole was beautiful as the late morning shine found me. The blight rays embraced me as Nux pulled me from the pile and yanked off the sack. The fuller sight stretched in every direction.

“Here, drink this.”

I drank from the pouch and watched as every dead body that Nux tossed into the canyon had hidden many supplies and boxes that were secured to the cart. He was planning something as we sat on the cart and drove off. Hours passed as the sun wore on. There were so many turns in the sand that I was scared he would return me to Joe. Nux would look to me on occasion. He took my hand into his as I finally looked to the driver’s seat.

“Are ya okay?”

My hand stayed out the window as my skin grew hot. I knew it would hurt but I was used to playing with fire.

“I have the shine in my hands.”

“It’s also in ya face, Happy girl.”

He kissed my knuckle with his dried lips. I did the same to his before he guided me to the spot next to him. His arm wrapped around me. I never knew a warmth from him that Joe ever gave me. I wasn’t in control of myself as I held on to his chest.

“I’ve never held someone before.”

“Joe?”

“No. I think I held my mother once.”

The rest of the day was quiet until nightfall came. I never knew the desert could be so cold at night. I woke up shivering under the blanket Nux had covered me with. I saw him shaking under his own as I moved closer to him. One of the books Joe gave me said in places of cold, you could share body heat to survive. He woke trying to push me away like I would hurt him.

“Stop it, I’m used to the cold. Ya’re not. Go back to ya’re side, woman.”

“What will happen to me when you die during the night cold? How will I survive?”

“Fine.”

I move closer, letting my body warm his as we cover ourselves with another blanket. The howl of the wind made us shiver.

“What did they do to the sand? Why did they want it so bad?”

“Some kept their fingers in it, others put it on their parts to feel it on them. I only smelled it so it could distract me from everything else.”

I rested my head on his shoulder as he tried moving away.

“You really shouldn’t sit so close to me.”

“Why not? Because I was Joe’s? Am I ugly?”

“No, lovely. Ya'r far from repulsive. I just think I’ll do something I shouldn’t if ya stay so close.”

“I’m not scared of you, Nux. What would you do? Why did you save me?”

“Joe has others like ya, other women. He keeps them like a row of shiny rocks but ya’re shinier. Ya’re different from them and the only person who was ever good to me while the others beat me. They’d kick me, saying ya’d never see him or the light of day again. Sometimes I watch, hear ya sing and sharpen ya’re bone. I heard Joe take to ya rudely. I would never take ya like that. Ya deserve kind and gentle things.”

“Thank you for saving me.”

He turned his head, smiling to me as he pressed his lips to mine. I warm feeling hit my chest.

“What was that?”

“Joe never kissed ya?”

“No.”

“Try it,” he whispered.

I leaned forward, trying to repeat what he did. I flinched for a second as his hand held my neck, keeping me in place. Each of his kisses took the breath from me as they slowly became wilder. I stopped for breath as he ran his fingers through my short hair.

“May I try something?”

“Do ya want me to stop, Happy?”

“No.”

I climbed his lap as he pulled me to his chest. The demon boy Nux that sat under my window now sat older in the soft seat of his cart as he made his kisses longer and feverish. I felt the hunger that Joe and his demons had, I didn’t know the word. My hand traveled down him as I pulled at the edge of his leathers.

“Happy, stop. I’m not doing what Joe…”

“I want to,” I whispered as I kissed his neck. My fingers pulled them down enough as they found his size. My hand slowly moved, as he slid in my palm. Nux braced the seat as he moaned.

“Oh…”

“Am I hurting you?”

“No,” he closed his hand over mine as he grew harder and harder. He pried my hands away from him and placed them on his shoulders.

“I’ve thought about ya for long, Happiness. I feel I can’t…”

“It’s okay, I want you to.”

Nux sucked the edge of his fingers before pulling the loose leather down my thighs, dragging his fingers up my in-between. Nux was slow and gentle with me as I hid my noises into the crook of his neck. I guided his fingers to where mine always went, bucking as the sensation grew quickly with me being a frail little creature as I whimpered into his pale skin. I latched on to his neck and sunk my teeth into him as he cursed into the open night. I was taken surprise as he tossed me to my back on the seat.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t,” he grunted in pain. His length had turned darker than his skin. I pull the zipper down on the jacket and draw him in.

“Don’t me scared, Nux. I’ve adjusted myself. Here…”

I took his hand back to my in-between and lead his finger inside. My head fell back to the seat as Nux’s mouth dropped in wonder. All the time I spent alone, the demon’s voice echoed in my head to adjust and I did, over time I did it for pleasure in the dead of night.

I felt like a worm, wanting to get away but his fingers was strong. He added another, pulling off the coat with his free hand as he marveled at my bare chest. His rough lips traced my shoulder, down my arm and to the newly hardened flesh on my breast. His lips wrapped around it as he nourished himself. His mouth and his tongue warmed me greatly as he pulled his fingers away. My warmth grew to a fever as Nux looked me in the eyes as he sucked my wetness from his fingers. The whites in his eyes disappeared under the dark circles, he was fighting for control as he gripped the seat above me.

“If we do this, you may get a baby.”

“What’s a baby?”

“He really didn’t tell you… When my wetness and ya'r wetness come together in here,” he panted, pointing to my stomach, “A little thing juss like ya and me will grow until your belly goes out to here, all round. It will hurt and when it’s ready it will come out here. It will hurt so much but they’re so beautiful. I won’t do that to you.”

I never knew where I came from and Joe had kept things from me. I toss his jacket to the floor and kick off my leathers as he watches me settle.

“As long as it’s not Joe’s, I would be a happy girl if it was yours.”

“Ya don’t know what ya'r saying.”

I grabbed him by the neck back down, molding his fingers to my hips and leaving kisses on his neck as he pulled me to the edge of the seat. The tip of him teased me while he covered himself with my wetness.

“Happy girl, it will hurt. I don’t want to hear ya scream.”

“I know you won’t hurt me.”

His length nudged at the opening. Each time, he was able to go further into me. He wasn’t lying, it did hurt but my time that I used in the cell had helped. His hips were so slow and soon it had all stopped hurting. There were small waves of hungry joy that made me forget about Joe and the demon that snuck into my room. Our once quiet voices were now filling up the night sky as he slid in and out of me with more ease. There was also the sound of our wetness that gave me chills as I felt it run down my skin.

“So beautiful, Happy.”

His lips met mine again as I took them without question. His hands grabbed me harder, one at my hips to push harder and another at my breast to toy with my peaked flesh as I whined. The familiar coil at my stomach had quickly unwinded as I screamed into the sky. Nux wrapped his arm around me as I arched from the seat. He became a feral beast that terrified and excited me.

The feeling he was giving me felt ongoing as his hips slammed into mine. His lips formed to the bottom of my neck as he growls started to fade. He jerked one, two, three more times before he stopped and let go of my neck. His body felt tired on top of me but I didn’t want him to move. He put small kisses on my skin, tracing tenderly at the spot I knew was there. He reached for the blankets on the floor, covering us with them but not that we needed it. We were hot and sweaty and the cold no longer bothered us.

Nux turned so we both fit on the seat. The open desert was quiet again. Nux held me close as he sighed into my air. I had never felt safer in all my life.

“Ya’re a beautiful thing, my Happiness. Ya always were and will be.”

“What do you think it will look like?”

His fingers stroked the front of my stomach as he smiled.

“It will be an Angel, like ya. Do ya know what an Angel is?”

“I do. What happens now?”

“We drive, we run until we’re far enough away from Joe and the mountains. We can go to the sea. That way ya can teach things to the baby when it comes out but the trip will be harsh though.”

“I know how to read.”

“What else?”

“We’ll be careful not to trade my sand. I don’t want anyone kill that doesn’t need to be.”

“We’ll do fine, Happy.”

Light filled up the night sky as we both looked over the seat to the greater mountains. Sparks of light grew as Nux pulled his leather up in a hurry.

“Get dressed now, Happy.”

“What’s going on?”

“Joe found the empty cell. Those sky lights signal all the War boys to go back. That will buy us time but they will look for us.”

He tucked the blanket around me as he started the cart. Sand flew from the wheels as he pulled me close, pressing his lips to my brow.

“Don’t be scared. We run now, Happy girl. As far as we can. He’ll never touch ya again.”


End file.
